Kistune no Ongaeshi
by Path of Heaven
Summary: Tsuru no Ongaeshi parody -Gintama ver. It's time for the fox to return the favor! "AGH! DASAR MEREPOTKAN LALU MAUMU APA! MENYUSAHKAN SAJA!"/"KENAPA KAU MARAH PADAKU! YANG MEMBUAT INI SEMUA JADI MEREPOTKAN 'KAN KAU SENDIRI!"/"SUDAH KUKATAKAN INI PERATURAN GUNUNG YANG HARUS KUTAATI! MAU BAGAIMANA LAGI!"/ Uhh... i hope it will be alright. HIJIGIN! ONESHOT! Rated M for the smut.


Dengan busur dan panah yang tersampir di punggungnya dan sebuah katana yang dengan setia menjadi beban di pinggulnya, Hijikata berjalan dengan langkah hati-hati. Semalam baru saja turun salju. Tentu saja, salju di hutan jadi menumpuk karenanya. Tumpukan salju yang hingga mencapai separuh betisnya membuat Hijikata ektra hati-hati melangkah. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko terjebak di sebuah lubang dan mati karena hipotermia. Tidak, terima kasih.

Srak!

Bunyi gerakan diantara salju segera membuat Hijikata waspada. Untuk binatang buruan, maupun kemungkinan datangnya predator. Hijikata memasang telinganya baik-baik. Berusaha memperkirakan darimana datangnya suara itu.

Srak!

Suara itu kembali datang dan membuat Hiijikata melirik pada semak belukar tak jauh darinya. Ia cukup yakin dari sanalah suara itu berasal. Hijikata berjalan perlahan mendekati semak belukar itu. Genggamannya pada katananya menguat, bersiap menebas bila serangan tiba-tiba datang. Dengan cekatan, satu kaki Hijikata menendang semak belukar yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Disana terbaring seekor rubah yang anehnya berwarna putih alih-alih oranye seperti pada umumnya. Rubah itu sepertinya terjerat perangkap yang diletakkan pemburu. Tubuh rubah itu terlihat cukup besar dan berdaging. Perut Hijikata tiba-tiba berbunyi. Saat terdesak seperti ini tidak boleh pilih-pilih makanan, pikir Hijikata memantapkan hati memutuskan untuk menjadikan rubah itu makan malamnya hari ini. Hijikata menarik tali perangkap itu dan membawa rubah itu mendekati wajahnya.

Srat!

Tiba-tiba kaki depan rubah itu berayun berusaha mencakar wajah Hijikata. Untungnya Hijikata memiliki refleks yang baik sehingga ia terhindar dari kesakitan yang mungkin datang. Hijikata memandang rubah itu baik-baik. Bulunya dari dekat lebih terlihat seperti perak dibandingkan dengan putih. Cukup unik bila dipikir-pikir. Mungkin albino, putus Hijikata. Pandangan Hijikata beralih pada wajah rubah itu.

"Hoi, hoi, memangnya rubah bisa memasang wajah seperti itu, ya?" bisik Hijikata tidak percaya.

Rubah itu tengah memandangnya. Ah, memandang bukan kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya. Lebih tepatnya, rubah itu memelototi Hijikata ganas. Hijikata sedikit tersentak dengan warna mata merah yang dimiliki rubah itu. Itu pertama kalinya Hijikata melihat seekor rubah dengan mata semerah darah seperti itu. Mata itu sendiri saja sudah seram dilihat. Apalagi ditambah dengan aura marah dan dendam yang seolah bisa mencabik-cabik jiwa manusia itu. Tidak, tidak. Hijikata tidak mau ambil risiko dan memakan rubah itu. Bisa-bisa ia kena kutuk nantinya.

Dengan hati-hati, Hijikata melepaskan ikatan yang memerangkap tubuh rubah itu. Rubah itu pun segera terjatuh lembut diatas tumpukan salju yang menyanggah tubuhnya. Rubah itu nampak kebingungan dan menatap Hijikata untuk beberapa menit tanpa bergerak.

"Apa? Cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menjadikanmu makan malamku," ujar Hijikata mengusir rubah itu.

Rubah itu tak juga beranjak.

"Hahh..."

Hijikata melepaskan syal biru yang melingkari lehernya. Dilingkarkannya syal itu kemudian pada rubah putih itu.

"Hari ini dingin sekali ya? Kau sampai tidak bergerak begitu," ujar Hijikata geli.

Hijikata kemudian bangkit dan meninggalkan rubah itu sendirian di sana. Tergelung dalam hangatnya syal yang diberikan Hijikata.

.

.

 **Kitsune no Ongaeshi** \- A Gintama Fanfiction by **AlcoholicOwl**

Gintama by Sorachi Hideaki

Usa no Ongaeshi by Gogo Yoji (Hashigo)

Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki

 _Warning:_ _ **Dubious-consent**_ _, explicit –kind of?- description of_ _ **gay sex**_ _,_ T&B _doujinshi inspired fanfiction,_ _ **OOC**_ _Gintama characterization –for the sake of the plot._

.

.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Bunyi keras ketukan di pintu rumahnya membuat Hijikata segera bangkit. Padahal ia sudah bersiap untuk tidur tadinya. Entah siapa yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Ini sudah malam, hutan pasti sangat gelap. Siapa manusia bodoh yang keluar ke hutan dimalam hari bersalju seperti ini? Hijikata tidak habis pikir.

Bang! Bang!

Ketukan keras itu kembali terdengar. Sepertinya tidak sabar agar Hijikata membukakan pintunya.

"Iya! Iya!" seru Hijikata dan menggeser _shoji_.

Dihadapannya berdiri seorang pria dengan tinggi yang menyamai dirinya. Pria itu menunduk, mencegah Hijikata melihat wajahnya. Selain itu pria itu menggunakan tudung berwarna putih dan syal berwarna biru yang membuat Hijikata makin sulit mengenali sosok pria di hadapannya.

"Uh, kau sia-"

" _Ongaeshi_ (balas budi)," potong pria itu tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Biarkan aku masuk," ujar pria itu lagi.

"Huh?! Apa-apaan kau tiba-tiba meminta untuk memasuki rumah orang lain? Bukannya aku tidak mengizinkanmu berteduh di rumahku. Hanya saja, ada tata kramanya, 'kan?" sahut Hijikata kesal dengan perilaku kurang ajar pria dihadapannya.

Pria itu mendengus dan menerobos masuk.

"Hoy!" tangan Hijikata mengulur berusaha menghentikan pria itu. Tangan Hijikata mencengkram tudung yang dikenakan pria itu dan menariknya hingga terlepas.

Sebuah telinga rubah berwarna silver muncul. Napas Hijikata tercekat. Ia terdiam membatu, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

'TELINGA! TELINGA APA ITUUU?!' batin Hijikata kalut.

"...bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini sambil duduk? Dan tutup pintunya. Dingin sekali, tahu," ujar pria bertelinga rubah itu dan duduk di depan _irori_ untuk menghangatkan dirinya.

Hijikata menganguk menurut. Ia menutup rapat _shoji_ dan berjalan menuju _irori_. Dinyalakannya api dan menaruh ketel untuk memanaskan air. Teh sepertinya cukup untuk menemani pembicaraan mereka. Selain itu, sebenarnya Hijikata juga tidak punya apa-apa selain teh.

"Jadi... kau ini sebenarnya apa?" tanya Hijikata sambil menyuguhkan teh pada pria dihadapannya.

Bila diperhatikan, pria di hadapannya terlihat... cantik? Ah, tidak. Tepatnya mempesona. Pesona yang misterius. Rambut pria itu berwarna perak. Matanya berwarna merah darah. Bulu matanya tebal dan lentik. Terlihat menawan saat berkedip perlahan. Bibinya penuh dan berwarna pink pucat. Tangannya panjang, mulus tanpa sayatan luka. Tidak seperti tangan Hijikata yang dipenuhi bekas luka dan menggelap di beberapa bagian karena terkena luka bakar.

"Aku rubah yang kau selamatkan pagi tadi. Aku datang untuk membalas budi," ujar pria itu membuat Hijikata terdesak teh yang dihirupnya.

"Ohok! Ohok! Ekh?!"

"...kenapa? ada yang salah?" tanya pria itu setelah melihat reaksi berlebihan Hijikata.

"Ah... bukan. Itu... memangnya kau boleh membongkar identitasmu pada manusia?" tanya Hijikata.

Pria berambut perak itu mendnegus, "Itu karangan kalian para manusia saja. Lagipula, apa untungnya bagiku menyembunyikan identitasku? Aku ingin ini cepat selesai agar aku bisa cepat kembali ke gunung."

"Hee... begitu ya."

"Jadi?"

"Eh? Apanya?"

"Tch. Aku bertanya apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas budi. Huhh... apa semua manusia itu sebodoh ini?" ujar pria rubah itu mendecak menghina Hijikata.

"Apa-apaan perilaku burukmu itu. Menyebalkan. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Pulang saja sana ke gunung," sahut Hijikata menyalakan rokok untuk lebih menghangatkan dirinya.

Tangan pucat itu bergerak cepat dan merampas rokok yang telah terselip diantara bibir Hijikata. Dimatikannya sumbu rokok itu.

"Aku tidak suka bau rokok dan aku tidak bisa pulang ke gunung sebelum membalas budi padamu. Itu peraturan gunung," ujar pria itu.

Sudut mata Hijikata berkedut kesal karena perilaku pria rubah itu, "Ya sudah. Apa ya? Hum... menenun?"

"Aku bukan burung bangau dalam legenda bodoh kalian itu. Aku tidak bisa menenun," ujar pria itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Hijikata mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa jadi merepotkan begini _sih_? Dia hanya seorang pria baik hati menolong dan rubah yang nampak kesulitan. Lebih jujurnya lagi, Hijikata meloloskan rubah itu karena takut kena kutuk. Mata rubah itu seram sekali sih.

"Tapi... kalau kau ingin, aku bisa memberikan buluku untukmu," ujar pria itu lirih melirik ekornya –tunggu! Ekor?! Astaga. Pria ini benar-benar rubah tadi pagi rupanya– dengan pandangan sedih. Ahh, sepertinya pria ini senang dengan ekornya sendiri. Memang ekor itu terlihat begitu... _fluffy_. Apalagi warnanya putih. Tidak heran pria itu menyenangi ekornya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak punya hobi seperti itu. Lagi pula, kau sepertinya menyenangi ekormu," sahut Hijikata.

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin dagingku saja?" tawar pria itu lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa memakan hewan yang sudah kulihat wujudnya sebagai manusia," bantah Hijikata lagi.

"AGH! DASAR MEREPOTKAN LALU MAUMU APA?! MENYUSAHKAN SAJA!" pekik pria rubah itu mengamuk.

"KENAPA KAU MARAH PADAKU?! YANG MEMBUAT INI SEMUA JADI MEREPOTKAN 'KAN KAU SENDIRI!" sahut Hijikata tidak mau disalahkan.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN INI PERATURAN GUNUNG YANG HARUS KUTAATI! MAU BAGAIMANA LAGI!" seru sang pria rubah.

"Aku juga sebenarnya ingin segera pulang... kau yang menahanku di sini..." lanjut pria itu lirih. Telinga rubahnya terlihat layu. Pria itu nampak sedih. Benar juga. Hijikata tidak memikirkannya. Tapi, pria itu pasti memiliki keluarga yang menunggunya di gunung sana. Hijikata sudah membuatnya tidak bisa menemui keluarganya dengan bersikap seperti ini.

"Hei, namamu?" tanya Hijikata tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Sakata Gintoki," shaut pria rubah itu.

"Gin... karena warna bulumu itu?" tanya Hijikata lagi.

"Ah, iya. Diantara kelompokku, hanya aku yang berwarna seperti ini. Teman-temanku yang lain berwarna cokelat atau oranye," sahut Gintoki.

"Hoo... baiklah. Cukup," ujar Hijikata.

"Huh?"

"Aku sudah mendengar beberapa hal tentangmu. Kuanggap itu balas budimu. Kita impas 'kan sekarang?" ujar Hijikata.

Buag! Tanpa disangka sebuah tendangan datang dari Gintoki membuat Hijikata terguling. Kaki itu kemudian menginjak-injak tubuh Hijikata tanpa ampun.

"Kau mengejekku, ya? Huh?" ujar Gintoki penuh kekesalan.

"Bukan! Bukan! Aku hanya berpikir untuk menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Kau pasti ingin segera kembali pada teman-temanmu, 'kan?" ujar Hijikata berusaha menjelaskan. Meski kesal, ia tidak ingin main-main dengan makhluk gunung. Salah-salah dia bisa kena kutukan.

Injakan itu berhenti. Gintoki kemudian duduk bersimpuh di sebelah kepala Hijikata.

"Tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Pikirkan saja apa yang kau inginkan dariku," ujar Gintoki.

Hijikata menggaruk lehernya bingung. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide datang ke kepalanya. Ditariknya tangan Gintoki dan membawa pria itu ke kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu, jadi penghangatku malam ini. Aku lupa mengambil kayu bakar siang tadi," ujar Hijikata dan membawa Gintoki ke dalam pelukannya. Gintoki diam membeku. Ini pertama kalinya ia berada sedekat ini dengan manusia. Dadanya berdebar kencang dan Gintoki mengartikannya sebagai respons takut. Manusia memang tidak banyak memiliki reputasi bagus diantara para rubah.

"Ahh... kau hangat dan lembut. Nyaman untuk dipeluk," gumam Hijikata dan segera jatuh dalam buaian tidur.

Mata Gintoki pun terasa berat dan akhirnya pria rubah itu pun ikut jatuh tertidur.

'Hangat...'

.

Hijikata terbangun oleh cahaya matahari pagi yang menyinari wajahnya. Begitu terbangun, Hijikata sudah tidak menemukan sosok Gintoki di sisinya. Namun, sisi _futon_ itu masih terasa hangat.

'Mungkin sudah kembali ke gunung,' pikir Hijikata mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Hijikata pun segera bersiap untuk berburu. Kali ini, ia harus mendapatkan daging. Hijikata melalui jalan yang sama seperti kemarin. Ini memang jalurnya menuju tempat ia biasa berburu.

Srak!

Hijikata menoleh. Perasaan _Déjà_ _vu_ menghampiri dirinya.

'Haha, tidak mungkin,' bantah Hijikata pada dirinya sendiri.

Srak! Srak!

Suara yang konsisten itu mau tak mau merebut perhatian Hijikata. Hijikata kembali mendekati semak belukar yang sama dan tentu saja –menemukan rubah yang sama. Terperangkap di jebakan yang sama.

" _Maji ka_?" ujar Hijikata segera membebaskan rubah itu. Rubah itu kemudian segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Hijikata. Hijikata menggelengkan kepalanya. Rubah perak itu bodoh atau apa? Masa terjebak di jebakan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Dasar.

Tentu saja, kejadian selanjutnya adalah seorang prai bersurai perak bermata merah dengan telinga rubah di kepalanya muncul di kediamannya. Lagi.

" _Ongaeshi_."

"... _mata ka yo_?" keluh Hijikata.

Gintoki mengabaikannya dan segera memasuki kediaman Hijikata. Gintoki melepaskan syal yang ia kenakan dan segera berbaring di atas _futon_ milik Hijikata. Hijikata yang melihatnya mau tak mau merasa kesal.

"Hey! Jangan seenaknya berbaring di _futon_ g orang lain!" serunya menendang tubuh Gintoki menjauh dari _futon_ nya.

"Kau yang seenaknya! Siapa yang mengajarimu menendang orang seperti itu! Tidak beradat!" sahut Gintoki tidak mau kalah.

Hijikata mengusap wajahnya lelah. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas _futon_. Gintoki merangkak mendekatinya dan berbaring di samping Hijikata. Tangan Hijikata refleks meraih pinggang Gintoki dan menariknya mendekat.

"Jangan jadikan ini kebiasaan," ujarn Hijikata sebelum jatuh tertidur.

.

Esok paginya, sama seperti kejadian sebelumnya Gintoki sudah tidak ada ketika Hijikata terbangun. Kembali, Hijikata mengabaikan hal itu dan mulai bersiap untuk berburu. Semuanya normal, seperti biasa. Hingga... ia menemukan rubah yang sama di tempat yang sama, terjebak di jebakan yang sama. Malamnya pun demikian. Rubah itu kembali datang dalam bentuk manusia. Mengatakan dirinya ingin membalas budi. Kemudian segera menyamankan diri seenaknya di sisi Hijikata.

Dan ini... sudah hari ke tujuh rutinitas ini terjadi.

" _Ongaeshi_ ," ujar Gintoki seperti biasanya saat Hijikata membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hoy, sialan. Kau sengaja, ya?" ujar Hijikata melalui giginya yang bergemeletuk menahan kesal.

"Huhh? Apa-apaan sikapmu itu pada orang yang hanya ingin membalas budi?" sahut Gintoki sambil memposisikan dirinya hingga nyaman di atas _futon_ milik Hijikata.

"Apanya yang membalas budi! Kau pasti sengaja membuat dirimu masuk jebakan itu 'kan? Sebenarnya maumu itu apa!" ujar Hijikata meledak karena kesal.

"Apa? Tentu saja membalas budi. Ayo, cepat kemari. Aku akan jadi penghangatmu lagi hari ini," ujar Gintoki entah kenapa dengan wajah berseri yang tidak cocok dengan _character_ –nya yang biasa.

Hijikata menghela napas. Sampai kapan ini akan berlangsung? Ia sungguh tak habis pikir. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Seringai terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Hoy, Gintoki," panggilnya pada si pria rubah.

"Hm?"

"Kau bilang kau datang untuk membalas budi, 'kan?" tanya Hijikata.

"Kau ini bodoh atau tuli? Sudah kukatakan tadi aku datang untuk balas budi. Sudah jangan banyak bicara! Cepat kemari!" jawab Gintoki.

Seringai di bibir Hijikata melebar, "Hoo... kalau begitu, sebenarnya ada hal yang bisa kau lakukan untukku."

"Hm? Apa itu?" tanya Gintoki.

"Hangatkan aku," jawab Hijikata singkat.

"Huh? Itu 'kan yang biasa kita lakukan? Kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Gintoki bingung atas ucapan Hijikata.

"Bukan, bukan," Hijikata menggelengkan kepalanya. Seringai yang masih tertap terpasang di bibirnya membuat Gintoki merinding saat pria bersurai gelap itu merangkak mendekat. Hijikata mengukung Gintoki di bawah tubuhnya.

"Maksudku dengan menghangatkan itu... yang seperti ini," bisik Hijikata tepat di telinga rubah milik Gintoki. Hijikata memberikan penekanan pada ucapannya seraya menangkup kejantanan Gintoki dari balik _hakama_ yang dikenakan pria rubah itu.

"Ap– Tidak. Tunggu! Hi-hijikata- _kun_?" Gintoki merasakan panik mendatanginya.

"Ayolah. Ini juga salahmu sendiri, Gintoki. Kau datang tiap malam dan menawarkan kehangatan tubuhmu untukku," ujar Hijikata masih dengan suara rendahnya tepat di telinga Gintoki dan membuat pria bersurai perak itu merinding.

"Ta-tapi-!"

"Bagaimanapun, aku ini laki-laki sehat yang tinggal sendirian di hutan. Aku memiliki kebutuhan yang tidak terpenuhi karena situasiku yang tinggal seorang diri ini. Kau pasti mengerti. Ayolah, kau... ingin membalas budimu, 'kan? Kalau begitu... biarkan aku melakukan hal-hal 'itu' padamu."

Bola mata Gintoki melebar. Terkejut dengan ucapan dari Hijikata. Ia kebingungan. Ia sudah terlanjur berhutang budi pada Hijikata. Tapi...

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Gintoki, Hijikata sudah memulai. Tangannya bergerak melepaskan hakama yang dikenakan oleh Gintoki. Tangan kasar milik Hijikata segera meraba apa yang ada dihadapannya. Kulit itu begitu putih, seperti salju dan terasa lembut. Rasanya Hijikata bisa menghabiskan satu malam hanya untuk mengapresiasi kulit mulus milik Gintoki. Tangannya namun bergerak, berpindah memilin puting milik Gintoki yang menegak akibat cuaca dingin.

" _Aaaa_ – tunggu! Hijika...ta- _kun_!" ucap Gintoki terbata sambul berusaha menahan gerakan tangan Hijikata.

"Hm? Kau berisik, Gintoki," sahut Hijikata dan justru mulau menyerang leher Gintoki dengan mulutnya.

" _A –aaa_!"

Mulut Hijikata mengecup dan menghisap. Memberikan hisapan yang lebih banyak pada titik-titik yang disukai Gintoki. Tangannya masih sibuk pada puting pria itu. Ciuman Hijikata mekudian mulai turun. Lidahnya dengan nakal menggoda puting Gintoki yang memerah karena dimainkan.

"Ugh! Hi-hijikata- _kun_...!"

"Kau menikmatinya, Gintoki?" tanya Hijikata.

Gintoki mengangguk dengan wajah memerah dan mata terpejam, tidak berani membalas pandangan Hijikata. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Gintoki yakin, itu bukan bibir Hijikata. Teksturnya tidak sepeti kulit bibir dan terasa sedikit asin. Gintoki membuka matanya perlahan, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang ada di depan bibirnya.

"Hisap," perintah Hijikata begitu Gintoki membuka matanya dan mendapati sebuah penis disodorkan di hadapannya.

"Ti-tidak ma—"

Hijikata tanpa memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut Gintoki begitu pria itu membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Ugh! Uhuk!"

Gintoki tersedak. Hijikata yang menyadari Gintoki kesulitan mulai mengelus helaian perak pria itu dengan lembut. Perlakuan lembut Hijikata pun membuat Gintoki lebih rileks dan dapat lebih banyak memasukkan kejantanan Hijikata ke dalam mulutnya. Gintoki mulai menghisap perlahan, sebagai percobaan. Hijikata tidak memberikan banyak respon. Hanya tersenyum menatapnya seolah memberikan dukungan. Gintoki pun mulai menghisap lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

" _Nggghhh_! Gunakan lidahmu, Gintoki," ujar Hijikata melenguh nikmat.

Gintoki menurut dan mulai menjilai kepala kenjantanan Hijikata sambil sesekali menghisapnya. Hijikata kembali melenguh nikmat. Sudah lama ia tidak melakukan ini, kontrol dirinya sudah melemah. Kalau Gintoki terus melakukannya, Hijikata tidak akan bertahan sampai tahap akhir. Hijikata meraih wajah Gintoki dan menjauhkannya dari kejantanannya. Gintoki mendongak, kebingungan atas perilaku Hijikata.

"Berbaringlah dan buka kakimu. Setelah ini akan kuanggap semuanya impas," ujar Hijikata mendorong tubuh Gintoki untuk berbaring dibawahnya.

"Eh? Tu-tunggu, Hijikata aku-"

Hijikata kembali tidak mengindahkan protes Gintoki dan memasukkan satu jarinya yang sudah dilumuri _saliva_ ke dalam lubang anal Gintoki.

" _Gyaaa—aah_!"

"Tahanlah, aku akan mempersiapkanmu lebih dulu."

"Hi-hijikata, aku tidak bisa –akh! Hentikan!" Gintoki tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Hijikata berhasil menyentuh satu titik di dalam tubuhnya yang membuatnya mengejang nikmat.

"Hoo? Di sini, ya?" Hijikata kembali menghujam titik itu dengan jarinya.

" _Nyaaah_ –!" tubuh Gintoki bergetar, tangannya meraih bahu Hijikata dan meremasnya.

Merasa lubang anal Gintoki sudah cukup terbiasa dengan satu jarinya, Hijikata menambahkan jumlah jari ke dalam lubang itu. Tubuh Gintoki menegang, kaget dengan kedatangan benda asing lainnya ke lubangnya. Ia ingin birbicara, namun mulutnya tidak berfungsi, kepalanya berkabut. Ini nikmat. Terlalu nikmat. Kalau begini... ia bisa di'makan' oleh Hijikata,

Hijikata menarik keluar jemarinya dari lubang Gintoki dan membuat pria rubah itu menghela napas lega. Namun, tanpa disangkanya Hijikata langsung menggantikan jemarinya dengan penisnya sendiri.

" _Ah! Ah_! Hiji—kata- _kun_! _Ah_! Sa-sakit! Hentikan! _Ah_! Sakit!" rengek Gintoki berusaha melarikan diri.

Hijikata mencengkram pinggul Gintoki erat, tidak membiarkan Gintoki lari.

"Jangan tegang. Kalau kau tegang, justru malah akan terasa lebih menyakitkan," ujar Hijikata susah payah menahan dirinya untuk tidak memasuki liang hangat Gintoki dalam sekali hentak.

" _Ah! Ah! Haa_! I-ini... _mating_? _Ah! Haa_!"

"Hm? _Mating_? Heh, begitu cara kalian para _kitsune_ memanggilnya? Ya, ini _mating_. Bagaimana? Kau menikmatinya 'kan, Gintoki?" tanya Hijikata mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, membiarkan penisnya keluar masuk lubang anal Gintoki.

Gintoki tidak menyahutinya. Terlalu larut dalam rasa sakit dan nikmat yang ditawarkan Hijikata.

"Kau –kutanya sekali lagi. Kau sengaja membiarkan dirimu terjebak, 'kan?" tanya Hijikata menuntut sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat, menggoda liang hangat Gintoki.

" _Ah! Ah_! Aku –tidak punya! _Ngh_! Pilihan! _Ah_!" sahut Gintoki terbata dengan tubuh yang terhentak akibat gerakan Hijikata di bawah sana.

"Apa maksudmu, huh?" tanya Hijikata.

"i-tiu salahmu! _Nyah_! Kau begitu ha – _ah_! Hangat! Kau juga bersikap lembut padaku! Tentu saja aku – _uh_! Aku ingin! _Kyah_! Menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan – _ah_! Denganmu! _Ah_ , Hijikata- _kun_!" pekik Gintoki tidak dapat menahan hasratnya. Merasakan Gintoki semakin memeluk penisnya erat, Hijikata pun kehilangan kendali dan menumpaskan seluruh hasratnya di dalam tubuh Gintoki.

"Hahh... hahh... kau, mengatakan hal semanis itu ditengah seks... kau menggodaku, ya?" ujar Hijikata membawa wajah Gintoki untuk menatapnya.

"Uh? Hijikata- _kun_?" sahut Gintoki masih kehilangan orientasi.

Hijikata mengusap lembut helaian perak Gintoki dan mengirimkan kecupan di dahi dan bibir pria itu, "Tidurlah."

Gintoki mengangguk dan menutup kedua matanya. Hijikata menghela napas, seandainya pagi tak pernah datang.

.

Hijikata terbangun oleh cahaya matahari yang menyinari wajahnya. Perlahan, prai bersurai gelap itu membuka matanya.

'Gintoki apa sudah pergi?' batinnya bertanya.

Hijikata bangkit untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang kotor oleh sperma akibat aktivitas semalam saat ia merasakan gerakan di sisinya. Hijikata buru-buru menoleh dan mendapati Gintoki masih bergelung nyaman. Kepala Hijikata dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan saat ia tiba-tiab menyadari ada yang berbeda dari Gintoki. Lebih tepatnya dari telinga Gintoki. Telinga itu terlihat seperti telinga manusia. Kemana perginya telinga rubah milik pria itu?

"Gi-gintoki! Telingamu! Telingamu!" pekik Hijikata sambil mengguncang tubuh pria bersurai perak itu panik.

"Uhh, berisik, Hijikata- _kun_!" sahut Gintoki acuh.

"Hei, jangan kembali tidur. Kau harus melihat kondisi telingamu! Telingamu!" pekik Hijikata tidak mau mengalah.

"Hm? Oh, telingaku," ucap Gintoki santai sambil meraba telinga barunya.

"Kau... kenapa setenang itu?" tanya Hijikata tidak mengerti.

"Hmm... aku sudah tahu," jawab Gintoki.

"Sudah tahu?"

"Ya. Ini sudah menjadi peraturan gunung. Bila kami _mating_ dengan manusia, maka kami tidak bisa kembali ke gunung. Kami selamanya harus tinggal bersama manusia, sebagai manusia," jelas Gintoki santai.

Hijikata merasa panah rasa bersalah menancap di dadanya. Bisa-bisanya ia bertindak egois dan membiarkan Gintoki tidak bisa kembali pada teman dan keluarganya. Ia benar-benar manusia busuk.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Gintoki."

"Sudahlah. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Aku sendiri juga tidak menyesal melakukannya denganmu," sahut Gintoki menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dibalik selimut.

"Eh?"

"Mu-mungkin kau tidak sadar. Tapi sebenarnya... aku... uhm, menyukaimu, Hijikata- _kun_ ," bisik Gintoki dari balik selimut.

Tawa Hijikata pecah. Gintoki segera membuang selimutnya. Dan mencengkram leher Hijikata dan mencekiknya.

"Kau! Beraninya menertawaiku...!" geram Gintoki penuh amarah.

"Tidak! Tunggu, Gintoki!"

"Kau mau mengatakan apa lagi, brengsek!"

"Makanya kubilang tunggu. Dengarkan aku dulu. Tenangkan dirimu."

"Apa? Memangnya kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan kalau –aku juga menyukaimu."

"Eh? Apa... maksudmu?" tanya Gintoki kebingungan. Wajahnya memerah secara otomatis atas ucapan Hijikata.

"Kau memberikanku kenangan yang indah semalam. Mana mungkin aku melepaskanmu begitu saja? Selain itu, meski begini aku cukup percaya diri untuk merawatmu. Karena itu, maukah... kau tinggal bersamaku Gintoki?"

Ucapan Hijikata yang lembut itu membuat mata Gintoki terasa panas. Apa-apaan pria ini. Mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu dengan lancar. Membuat yang mendengar jadi malu saja.

Hijikata tersenyum lembut. Matanya menatap lurus pada mata Gintoki. Tangannya membuka, siap menerima pelukan. Gintoki melemparkan tubuhnya pada Hijikata. Bahu Hijikata dipeluknya erat.

"Mohon bantuannya, Gintoki."

"Mohon bantuannya, Hijikata- _kun_."

.

.

 _ **Finally! Huft...i'm writing this in 3 hours. Hahaha. Hope you'll like it. Btw, I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE DUB-CON CONDITION! I don't like writing sex without consent out of both of the character but... but... FOR THE SAKE OF THE PLOT, I MUST!**_ ** _and I'm sorry for the unprofessional description of the sex scene. I'm not very comfortable writing it. Please be understanding._**

 _ **Here some little omake for you...**_

.

.

"Hey, Hijikata."

"Hum?"

"Untuk selanjutnya, tolong jangan buang spremamu di dalam tubuhku."

"Kau mengatakan seolah spermaku itu sampah. Memangnya kenapa? Kau itu laki-laki. Tidak akan hamil bila kukeluarkan di dalam pun."

"Aku tahu aku jantan. Tapi, bagaimana pun aku ini mantan pelayan _Inari Ookami_ –dewa kesuburan."

Hijikata memandang Gintoki tidak percaya. Serius pria ini mantan pelayan _Inari Ookami_? Kok... bodoh begini, sih? _Inari Ookami_ itu memang dewa kesuburan. Tapi, dewa kesuburan tanah. Intinya, _Inari Ookami_ itu adalah dewa yang memberikan berkat pada pertanian dan bahan makanan. Tapi... kalau sudah begini... bukan salah Hijikata untuk berbuat jahil, 'kan?

"Hehh... kalau begitu... akan kukeluarkan di dalam tiap malam."

"Huh? Eh? Kenapa?! Kau mendengarkan ucapanku tidak sih?! Kau ingin aku hamil, huh?"

"Ya."

"Jangan seenaknya! Yang harus capek nantinya 'kan aku!"

"Tidak masalah, 'kan? Penyumbang spermanya 'kan aku sendiri. Aku boleh mengeluarkannya dimanapun aku mau."

"Tidak boleh! Pokoknya tidak boleh! Oi! Hijikata! Kau dengar aku, 'kan? Oi! Hijikata!"

.

 **END**


End file.
